


The ‘Present'

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Chris’ Birthday, Deuce of Hearts, Fluff, Jill Valentine (mention) - Freeform, M/M, Nivanfield, RUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: A fluffy Nivanfield short.  Piers forgets something very important. Chris teases him about it. Will it all end in tears?.....You bet!





	The ‘Present'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).



> Written to celebrate Chris @RedfieldandNivans’ Birthday. April 6th 2018

**The 'Present'.**  

The glowing fire in the living room of the _Deuce of Hearts_ danced and flickered as the pine logs crackled and burst into wisps of orange flame. Sir Ruffington III lay snoozing in front of the hearth, his paws outstretched, long tail twitching. Chris Redfield also lay snoozing. His tall frame stretched out on the sofa, head resting on Piers Nivans' lap.

"This is nice Babe....." said Piers quietly.

"Mmm." sighed Chris, contentedly.

"....Just the two of us...."

"And the Ruffster."

"Of course...even he's chillin' out..."

"Aww, lucky puppy."

"...No work...."

"Nah."

"...No crises..."

"Nope!"

"....Just you and me...."

"Perfect."

"....and.....OH CRAP....!"

"Huh?"

"Crap, crap crap! How could I forget? Me, Piers Nivans, the BSAA's finest."

"Finest what?"

"Mister ten steps ahead of everyone else. What a dick I am."

"Well, you do sound more like the BSAA's ass rather than its Ace at the moment. Not that that's a bad thing....it is a very nice ass, sorta' round and pe..."

"Don't try and console me. Oh Chris, I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Not if you keep going on like this about whatever it is."

"I've no present... NO PRESENT! I, I forgot. I'm so stupid!"

"Well it makes a change from it being me. Ha!"

“We  _all_ chilled out so much this weekend it totally slipped my mind. Argh!"

"Calm down Piers, do that sniper breathing thing you do. Now, what present?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No."

"C'mon Babe, really?"

"Really really."

"Today, it's your birthday."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, Oh?"

"I mean Oh That! It's no big deal. I never celebrate them."

"Well I do!"

"Hmm, not this year it would appear. Fuhgeddaboudit Ace!"

"But you dropped a hint!" Piers was pouting now.

"I did?"

"That new action figure, I know you like collecting them. You mentioned it."

"Once!"

"That should be enough for me. I've let you down."

"Sounds like the only person you've let down is yourself Ace. I'm not bothered about one more figure, honestly."

"Well at least you've got some already. Er, quite a few actually."

"Heh, heh! I can't help it if I'm Captain Popular. I think it's my guns." Chris flexed his arms.

"And your buns! They've always have them sticking out!"

"If you've got it, flaunt it! It's why they sell."

"Tch! They make more figures of Colonel Valentine than they do of me." sniffed Piers huffily.

"Piers, they don't make _any_ figures of you. Get over it!"

"You could make one of me. Out of wood."

"Yeah I could. I'd need something light and fluffy to work with though. Got it! Balsa wood."

"Very funny."

"With little rolling eyes."

"Even funnier."

"The shemagh would be difficult to carve though. Perhaps I could cut a piece off the real one?"

"NOT funny!"

"Lighten up Kiddo, I'm only teasin'. Anyway, I thought this was about _my_ present?"

"Don't remind me, I'll never forgive myself."

"Tell you what Ace. You think about it whilst I throw another log on the fire."

"Grrrrr!" Ruff looked up warily whilst his No.2 Dad stepped precariously over him.

"I said log, not dog!"

"Woof!"

"Jeez, what is is with everyone today? Calm down puppies!" Chris patted Ruff's head. "See, I didn't tread on your tail this time."

"Arff!" The long, black, bushy tail in question wagged in thanks.

Then Chris patted Piers' head. "There, all done. Now let me get comfy again."

"Ok. How bout' a new watch?"

"The old one works fine. If it ain't broken....."

"I know......don't fix it! You have said that once or twice before! Perhaps some new shirts then? You're always ripping them when you take them off."

"I thought you liked watching me take them off?"

"I do."

"Waste of money buying new ones then. I'll just sew up the old ones. I'm good at sewing, a bit like plans."

Piers rolled his eyes. "That's why they fall apart, and, er, because of your _rip_...pling muscles."

"Awful joke Piers."

"Yeah, I know, sorry."

"Ha!"

"Ooh, power tools, for your carpentry."

"Don't need 'em. I got these..." Chris waved two large calloused hands, criss-crossed with nicks and old fighting scars.

"You really don't want anything do you Babe?"

"Quick off the mark there Ace. You're warming-up now."

"I'll think of something whilst you're sleeping then."

"You do that. Just don't disturb me, Ok? I just want _us_ to relax."

"Can I stroke your hair?"

"Yes, I'd like that....mmm..."

"And kiss your head?"

"Yawn! Yeah, fill your bootzzz..zz...zz..."

Chris' breathing soon became steady. Piers looked down at the face, so handsome in repose; the tiredness of the day hidden as the lines softened and faded.

"I love you Christopher Redfield." Piers whispered. "Always have, always will."

The hooded brown eyes opened abruptly. Piers almost jumped, but his sniper skills won out....just.

"See! That's all I needed to hear. That's your present to me Piers Nivans." Chris smiled up at him. "Not action figures, not watches, shirts or power tools. Just your love. Not something for one day, but 24/7, 365, year after year. _Every_ day I spend in your company is my birthday. I feel continually re-born after long, lonely years of darkness. I must have pleased someone up there...." Chris glanced skywards. "....cos' I swear I don't know what I did to deserve you. You don't owe me a thing. It's _me_ that owes you, everything."

"Wow! That was some birthday speech Babe. You really mean it?"

"No! I made it up! Of course I really mean it! Just hold me, stroke my hair and let me feel I don't have a care in the world. Just for a while longer, Ok?"

"Like this you mean?"

"Just..like....that...Oh yeh....Ahh!" Chris yawned drowsily again.

"This is nice."

"Mmm."

"Just the two of us....."

"Hmmm."

"....and Ruffy."

.....

"Chris...Chris?"

"Zzzzzzz!"

"Sniff."

Piers looked down and wiped away his tears. Nothing but nothing was gonna' rain on his Captain, or his birthday. Piers mouthed his next words silently so as not to wake him this time.....

"Happy Birthday my love. And many, many more of them."

Then Piers stroked his partner's hair and kissed his head until, after a little while, he joined Chris and Ruff and fell fast asleep in front of the glowing log fire that danced and crackled in the sitting room of the _Deuce of Hearts_.

Chris Redfield smiled in his sleep. He was dreaming of the only present he'd ever truly wanted. The one he'd got. Piers Nivans.

Fin ~~n~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sir Ruffington III, “Ruff’, is the creation of RedfieldandNivans. Thanks guys.


End file.
